Evil Jupiter
Evil Jupiter was a character depicted as an evil space warlord of the Solar System from the year 2015 & 2053 who only appeared in Back to the Future trying to steal the magic pinwheel. Future Jupiter was the only one that could stop him from his evil doings, because he knew the location of the whistle pinwheel. In order to save himself the warlord traveled back to 2015 the get pinwheel from Jupiter. He told Jupiter that he was him from the year 2053. However, Jupiter was not convinced so he showed him his driver's license but Jupiter said it was fake angrily at Evil Jupiter. Then he showed his laser gun. He used it to kill a Mars-sized planet called Duna, but still, Jupiter was not convinced so finally he showed him his glow stick and Jupiter is convinced. So he said he was here to protect Jupiter from an evil space warlord because he was the only one that could stop him because he could controll a whistling pinwheel, he tried to get it, but WASP-79b refused to give it to him, which was created just enough time for the real Future Jupiter to return to 2015 and take the whistling pinwheel from WASP-79b and use it to destroy Evil Jupiter. Just like Jupiter, Evil Jupiter is compressed with Hydrogen and Helium (a gas to fill up a balloon) with all kinds of compounds of Nitrogen, Methane, Wator Vapour and Carbon. Evil Jupiter's radiation Evil Jupiter does something strange: He radiates twice as much heat as it recieves from the Sun. Because he is orbiting our sun at just 1 year around to complete a single loop. The unimaginable heat comes from his core deep inside the interior where it's hotter than Venus. Evil Jupiter's clouds or scorching hot they are about 4,000°F hotter than HD 149026b cooler than WASP-79b. becuase it does burn hot enough as COROT-7b and give off much heat as WASP-79b. Evil Jupiter at glance * Distance: 2,850,000 miles * Temperature: 4,000°F * Revolution around The Sun (Sol): 1 year * Atmosphere: Hydrogen, helium, acetylene, carbon monoxide, phosphine, sulfur, ammonia, hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide, carbon, oxygen, water vapor. * Rotation: 10 hours 5 minutes 1 second * Diameter: 91,895 miles * Number of moons: 0 * Atmosphere: Hydrogen, helium, methane, acetylene, carbon monoxide, phosphine, ammonia, hydrogen sulfide/ammonium hydrosulfide, carbon, oxygen. Basis Evil Jupiter is based on the Jovian Planets of the Milky way galaxy E2-Class 0-6-0T gas giants. His basis is one of Nightmare Jupiter's, Jupiter's, and Jupiter (Season 2)'s minus the moons and the thick blue atmosphere. Appearances *Season 1 - Back to the Solar System's future. *Season 19 - Evil Jupiter gets tricked, Evil Jupiter's crying, Death of Nightmare Neptune, Fried Planets, Where is Quaoar, First Day in Eighth grade (mentioned), and Future Jupiter returns (stock footage debut). Evil Jupiter is likely to appear in the twentieth season. He also appeared in the death clips of How the Universe Works. Voice Actors * Andrew Gonzalez (UK/US; nineteenth season onwards) * Kyōichi Tanaka (Japan) * Fabrice Trojani (French & France speaking Canada; first season onwards) Christopher S. Tran originally listed Evil Jupiter as one of his he would voice in the US on his website, but that has since been removed for reasons unknown. Quotes *Jupiter thank god I found you. *I have this futuristic laser gun. *I also a glowstick *I was sent to protect you from an evil space warlord that can move things with his mind if he kills you then I'll never exist. *No it's not you Jupiter. *It's the whistling pinwheel. *it's the only device that can destroy everything. *(screaming) noooooooooo! Category:Gas Giant Category:Jovian Planet Category:Nightmare World Category:Evil Space warlord of The Solar System Category:Enemy Category:Hellish Planet Category:Evil Spirit of The Solar System Category:Planetary Demon/Nightmare of the Galaxy Category:Evil King of the Nightmare Worlds Category:Hot Jupiters Category:Planets Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inner planets Category:Destroyed Planets